1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small, portable, hand held drainage device for use in flushing water from a toilet bowl when the water source for same cannot be accessed for shut off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various devices for draining water from an area to be dried have been proposed.
Sump pumps for removing water from a home or bilge pumps for removing water from a boat are well known in the art.
Examples of various water pumping devices may be found in the following US Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,492,141 Gaylord 4,021,150 Mabuchi 4,218,195 Shure ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the toilet bowl drainage device of the present invention fills a need in the janitorial maintenance field.
When cleaning out a toilet bowl or urinal in a large building, it is often impossible to access the source of water to shut same off. Cleaning of the toilet bowl or urinal requires the use of a chemical cleaning/disinfecting agent. When water is present in the bowl, dilution of the chemical is significant, requiring use of excessive amounts of the chemical.
If the bowl could be drained in a simple manner, lesser amounts of the chemical would be required.
Also, if the bowl or urinal would require service or repair, it would be advantageous to be able to drain same.
To be described hereinafter is a small hand pump having a configuration which will remove most, if not all, of the water from a toilet bowl or standing in a urinal and discharge same over a drain trap of the structure's plumbing.